A Villain's Review
by petitprincess
Summary: A few of the Disney villains have been gathered into an abandoned theater. They all are going to be shown their movies. After the movie they're supposed to talk about what they should change. Doesn't seem hard? I forgot to mention the theater is basically sinking. And if they don't figure out all of their changes, they could all die!
1. Why Are We Here?

A theater that was abandoned ended up filled with Disney characters. Not with just any ordinary Disney characters, these were the villains. They sat down in their seats and they all started talking.

"Why're we here?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Why in all of Disney someone would send us here?"

There was a loud _bong_ in the room. They all got silent. A voice announced, "I know you all are wondering why you're here. You all are gonna be showed your movies."

They all groaned. The voice continued, "Yes. I know it must suck watching your failures."

Kaa asked, "Who'sssssss to ssssssssay that we all failed?"

There was a pause. "Are you kidding me? You're villains. You're supposed to." The voice quipped. They all just got quiet. It was the sad truth. It continued, "We're showing these movies to you for a reason. We want to show you, not only where you went wrong, but maybe you'll reveal a few things that nobody knows about you; maybe you'll even say something that you didn't know. And hopefully, you'll have a change at heart."

Hades laughed, "Look, babe, I don't know what kind of flowery world you live in, but there's a reason why we have villain status. We. Can't. Change. It's as simple as that."

"Oh really, I bet you weren't like this before you got tricked into ruling the Underworld."

Hades got really quiet. It's not because he was surprised that the guy knew that, it's mostly because he really didn't act that way before. The voice concluded, "Anyway, all of you in here will be shown your movies. You may talk amongst yourselves when the movie is rolling, but at the end of the movie you must realize what you should change about yourself."

Jafar asked, "What's the catch?"

The voice laughed mysteriously. "I'm glad you asked. The catch is you only have 3 minutes to figure it out."

"What happens if we don't figure it out, when time's up?" Shere Khan asked. There was a little pause. "Well, there was also a reason why I brought you to an abandoned theater. You see, people thought there was something wrong with the seats. Saying how they were always sinking. It was true that the seats were sinking but, the theater was sinking along with it."

Cruella shouted, "You mean if we don't get all of these changes right, we're all gonna die!"

"You're acting like people are gonna miss you!" The voice said harshly. The room fell quiet again. Dr. Facilier broke it, "That's kind of harsh."

"The truth hurts. Well, you have 5 minutes to talk before the movie starts. And one more thing, don't try to escape. The doors are electrocuted. Bye!"

They all shouted, "Wait!"

There was another loud _bong_. The voice didn't answer back. They all just groaned. It was senseless that the person would do something like that. If he knows so much about them, shouldn't he know that they have cold hearts? Almost everyone in Disney knows that. They all looked at each other. It seemed like they knew what they all were thinking. They thought of one question. What unlucky soul will be shown there failure first?

5 minutes seemed to pass by quickly. The flickering lights in the theater started diming. They all sat their uncomfortably waiting for the movie start. A few even covered their face; too embarrassed to see their fail.

**(As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame Cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach the Clopin singing to a Group of children watching his puppet show.)**

**Clopin: MORNING IN PARIS, THE CITY AWAKES**

**TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

** THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES  
TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

**TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER  
TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM  
AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S THE TOLL OF THE BELLS  
THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

**Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds,  
so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't  
ring all by themselves.**

**Puppet: They don't?!**

**Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark  
bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is  
this creature?**

**Puppet: Who?**

**Clopin: What is he?**

**Puppet: What?**

**Clopin: How did he come to be there?**

**Puppet: How?**

**Clopin: Hush!**

**Puppet: Ohhh...**

**Clopin: And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!**

**(A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the  
Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.)**

**Clopin: DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN  
ON THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME**

**Gypsy 1: Shut it up, will you!**

**Gypsy 2: We'll be spotted!**

**Gypsy Mother: Hush, little one!**

**Clopin: FOUR FRIGHTENED GYPSIES SLID SILENTLY UNDER  
THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME**

**Boatman: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris.**

**Clopin: BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE GYPSIES  
AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM**

**AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES  
WERE IRON AS MUCH AS THE BELLS**

Scar put out, "I'm guessing it is Jason Voorhees."

**Gypsy: Judge Claude Frollo!**

"Close enough." Hades joked.

Frollo glared at the immortal god. But, he actually was upset that the guy picked him first. Why couldn't it have been the others? He could already hear the insults and jokes.

**Clopin: THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME  
JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD OF VICE AND SIN  
AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EVERYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN.**

**Frollo: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice.**

**Guard: (To mother) you there! What are you hiding!?**

**Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.**

**Clopin: She ran!**

**(As the gypsy mother tries to escape with her baby, Judge Frollo gives chase  
on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.)**

**Gypsy Mother: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!**

Maleficent quipped, "What're these people deaf!? She's yelling at the top of lungs and pounding on the door. A bunch of fools."

Yzma informed, "Well if you think about it, that place is pretty big."

"Probably bigger than your Secret Lab." Ursula said.

She shouted, "How do you know about that!"

Kronk answered, "I may have put up neon signs."

"Why would you do that, Kronk?" She said through her teeth.

"It was hard to find it in your room. With it being purple and all. It blends in. How about switching to a different color? Maybe a color like maroon or maybe goldish yellow…" Kronk continued on. Yzma just rubbed her temples.

**(Frollo finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.)**

**Frollo: A baby?**

**(Frollo uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.)**

**Frollo: A monster!**

"I bet Michael Jackson got to that baby." Hades joked.

(**A/N: I DON'T HATE MICHAEL JACKSON! It's just a joke! I just wanna say that.**)

**[He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Clopin and the Archdeacon) shouts out.]**

**Archdeacon: Stop!**

**Clopin: Cried the archdeacon.**

**Frollo: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!**

Scar looks over his seat at Frollo. He quips, "So hell is a well."

Frollo rolled his eyes. He knew it was a joke but he still explained, "When the baby drowns in the water, he would get sent to hell. For his damnation to man."

He chuckled, "_Hahahaha!_ But, you just said in the-" Before he could go on, Frollo shouted, "Be quiet! You bastardly lion!"

Scar growled at him, but ceased to attack. He sat back down in his chair and watched the movie.

**Archdeacon: SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT  
ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME.**

**Frollo: I am guiltless-she ran, I pursued.**

**Archdeacon: NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT  
ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME.**

**Clopin: My conscience is clear!**

**Archdeacon: YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS  
YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM  
BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM,  
NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE  
FROM THE EYES  
THE VERY EYES OF NOTRE DAME!**

**Clopin: AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL  
FROLLO FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL**

**Frollo: What must I do?**

**Archdeacon: Care for the child, raise it as your own.**

**Frollo: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-**

**(He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.)**

**Frollo: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.**

**Archdeacon: Live here? But where?**

**Frollo: Anywhere.  
JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.  
The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows-our Lord works in mysterious ways.  
EVEN THIS FOUL CREATURE MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE OF USE TO ME.**

Dr. Facilier laughed, "I wonder if baby's can sense perverts."

All of them (Except Frollo) laughed.

**Clopin: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Quasimodo!  
NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN  
SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME.  
WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN?**

**SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,  
BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,  
BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!**

* * *

**Do you like it? I'll tell you this i'm only showing movies i have seen. So, if you're wondering where...i don't know, Ratigan is. I haven't seen The Great Mouse Detective. So, i can't really do Ratigan. Sorry. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters or scripts. **


	2. Stop The Insults

**A/N: OMBJ (Oh My Baby Jesus)! 164 hits! I'm so freakin happy! I didn't think anyone would read this. I'm more surprised that i haven't gotten reported yet! I hope i didn't jinx myself XP**

**Anyway, I would like to make a few shout outs to the people who reviewed!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Thank you for the compliments! Also, thank you for being the first reviewer. I wish could give you something in real life, but i can't. So, here's some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::)**

**Lustig Morder: YAY CAPS LOCK! IS THAT A GOOD THING? I DON'T KNOW! Also, i'll do jokes for Scar when it's his movie. When you love someone (even if it is a character in a movie) you still have a few complaints about them. I won't disappoint you!**

**gypsybelloftheopera: Of course i'll continue. This probably will update fast. It all depends. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Kambanjo: It's not only a total win, it's an EPIC WIN!**

**rockstar27: Thank you so much! Again, didn't think this'll be a good story. I thought it'll be something someone has done before. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Mykklaw: I'm not gonna lie to you, i wanted to do Lion King first. But, i wanted to surprise the people who read my stories. Although, i want to do Lion King so badly, but i'll have to wait. And not want to embarrass Scar! Please, i have a few complaints about him! But, that doesn't mean i love him any less **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(We have wiped from watching Clopin's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Quasimodo ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word "Dame" is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Victor and Hugo, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Quasimodo comes out, the bird awakens.)**

**Quasimodo: Good morning!**

**(The bird squeaks its approval.)**

**Quasimodo: Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?**

**(The bird squeaks its disapproval.)**

**Quasimodo: You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing...**

**(The bird, which had been resting in Quasi's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Quasi slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hand to the bird who finally realizes that it is flying. It squeaks an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by.)**

**Quasimodo: Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!**

Shere Khan stated, "It's funny that he says that. And he probably stayed there longer than the bird."

"I think that'ssssssssss the point." Kaa said. Khan glared at Kaa. He just coiled up. They went back to the movie.

**(The bird flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone, Hugo,  
and later, Victor, come to life. Hugo spits out the nest.)**

**Hugo: Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin' feathers for a week!**

**Victor: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open.**

**Hugo: (Sarcastic chuckle)  
Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun!**

**Hey, Quasi! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?**

**Victor: A festival!**

**Hugo: You mean the Feast of Fools!?**

**Quasimodo: Uh huh!**

**Hugo: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!**

**(Hugo makes farting noises in his armpit.)**

Hades laughed at the joke. Jafar rolled his eyes. Hades looked at him and asked, "What's wrong with you, Jaffy?"

He answered, "It's just not really _that_ funny, and don't call me Jaffy."

The two glared at each other. To break the tension Scar put out, "I've scared a nun before."

Everyone gave Scar a weird look. He looked down and continued, "It was actually kind of….fun."

They had no idea how to respond, so they turn around and watch the movie.

**Victor: It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk.**

**Hugo: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F.**

**Quasimodo: (Dejected)  
Yeah, watching.**

**(Quasi turns and leaves, obviously sad.)**

**Hugo: Hey, look-a mime.**

**(Hugo hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Victor covers his mouth. Hugo is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Quasimodo. Laverne catches up to them.)**

**Hugo: Hey, hey, what gives?**

**Victor: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?**

**Hugo: I don't get it.**

**Victor: Perhaps he's sick!**

**Laverne: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will.**

**Victor: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo.**

**Laverne: What good is watching the party if you never get to go near it?  
(Birds have begun to roost on Laverne. She waves them away.)  
Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone, like us.**

**(Laverne goes to Quasi, who is at his table with a model  
of the city and small toys painted like townspeople.)**

**Laverne: Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it?**

Gaston quipped, "No I really don't."

**Quasimodo: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all.**

**Laverne: Well, did you ever think about going there instead?**

**Victor: Sure!**

**Quasimodo: I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal.**

**Laverne: Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi.  
(She pauses as the birds have returned to perch on her again.)  
(To birds :) Do you mind?  
I'm would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!**

**Hugo: (To Quasi :) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower.  
Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?**

**Victor: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival.**

**Quasimodo: Me?!**

**(Enter Hugo, with a figurine of a Pope, from Quasi's tabletop scene.)**

**Hugo: No, the Pope. Of course, you!**

**(Victor shoves the Pope figurine in Quasi's mouth.)**

**Victor: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience.**

**(Hugo pulls the figurine out of Quasi's mouth.)**

**Hugo: Wine, women and song!**

**Victor: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!**

**Hugo: Bobbing for snails!**

**Victor: And the indigenous folk music.**

**Hugo: Dunk the monk!**

**Laverne: Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you.**

**Hugo: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?**

**Victor: Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?**

**Laverne: Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-**

**Quasimodo: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing.**

**Gargoyles: What?**

**Quasimodo: My master, Frollo.**

**Gargoyles: (Dejectedly) Oh, yeah, right (etc.)**

**Victor: Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever  
leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?"**

**Quasimodo: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go.**

**Hugo: Who says you gotta ask?**

**Quasimodo: Oh, no.**

**Hugo: Ya' sneak out...**

**Laverne: It's just one afternoon...**

**Quasimodo: I couldn't-**

**Hugo: ...and ya' sneak back in.**

**Laverne: He'll never know you were gone.**

**Quasimodo: I mean, if I got caught-**

**Victor: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.**

**Quasimodo: He might see me.**

**Hugo: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you!**

**Victor: Ignorance is bliss.**

**Hugo: (aside) look who's talking...**

**Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.**

**(Quasi thinks for a moment, and then a smile creeps across his face.)**

**Quasimodo: You're right! I'll go!  
(The gargoyles cheer.)  
I'll get cleaned up.  
(Another cheer)  
I'll stroll down those stairs.  
(Another cheer)  
I'll march through the doors and-**

**(Quasi and the 'goyles have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Quasi nears it, Frollo appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Quasi short and returning the 'goyles to stone.)**

Clayton shouted, "Quasi run! It's Freddy Krueger in his molesting stage."

Everyone (except Frollo) laughed, which Frollo tried to ignore their insulting comments. After all he is a gentleman, right? He shouldn't be fazed by such foolishness.

**Frollo: Good morning, Quasimodo.**

**Quasimodo: Ah-um, good...morning, master.**

Captain Hook joked, "I'm confused. I thought Quasi was the mysterious bell ringer, not an Igor."

**Frollo: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?**

**Quasimodo: My...friends.**

**Frollo: I see.  
(He taps Hugo on the head.)  
And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?**

**Quasimodo: Stone.**

**Frollo: Can stone talk?**

**Quasimodo: No, it can't.**

**Frollo: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch.**

Ursula joked while imitating Frollo's voice, "You're a smart lad, even though I insulted intelligence. You're a smart lad!"

Frollo stood up and shouted, "Cease with the insults!"

Hades informed, "Calm down! It's not our faults that your movie got picked first. If you want to blame someone, blame that voice, guy thing."

He glared at him and sat back down. He groaned in frustration, how he wished this could end.

**(Upon hearing the word, Quasi goes off and retrieves a table setting-a silver chalice and plate for Frollo and a wooden cup and plate for himself.)**

**Frollo: Shall we review your alphabet today?**

**Quasimodo: Yes, master. I would like that very much.**

**Frollo: Very well. A?**

**Quasimodo: Abomination.**

**Frollo: B?**

**Quasimodo: Blasphemy.**

**Frollo: C?**

**Quasimodo: C-c-c-contrition.**

**Frollo: D?**

**Quasimodo: Damnation.**

**Frollo: E?**

**Quasimodo: Eternal damnation!**

"Wow! I wonder why preschoolers aren't learning this alphabet." Scar stated, "Sure, it's a little dark and it may break your spirit. But, teachers need teach these kids this."

**Frollo: Good. F?**

**Quasimodo: Festival.**

**(Frollo spits out his drink at the incorrect response.)**

**Frollo: Excuse me?**

**Quasimodo: Forgiveness!**

**Frollo: You said...festival.**

**Quasimodo: No!**

**Frollo: You are thinking about going to the festival.**

**Quasimodo: It's just that...you go every year.**

**Frollo: I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor.**

**Quasimodo: I didn't mean to upset you, master.**

**Frollo: Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?**

Shere Khan laughed, "Anyone else would have drowned you, and yeah sure I tried it. But, you know I raised you and kept you prison in the bell tower, but you still should respect me."

**Quasimodo: I'm sorry, sir.**

**Frollo: Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do...**

**THE WORLD IS CRUEL  
THE WORLD IS WICKED  
IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY  
I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND**

**I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU  
I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR  
HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, BOY  
UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE  
AWAY IN HERE?**

**YOU ARE DEFORMED**

**Quasimodo: I AM DEFORMED**

**Frollo: AND YOU ARE UGLY**

**Quasimodo: AND I AM UGLY**

**Frollo: AND THESE ARE CRIMES FOR WHICH THE WORLD SHOWS LITTLE PITY  
YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND**

**Quasimodo: YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER**

**Frollo: OUT THERE, THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER**

**Quasimodo: I AM A MONSTER**

**Frollo: OUT THERE, THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER**

**Quasimodo: ONLY A MONSTER**

**Frollo: WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMNY AND CONSTERNATION?  
STAY IN HERE, BE FAITHFUL TO ME**

**Quasimodo: I'M FAITHFUL**

**Frollo: GRATEFUL TO ME**

**Quasimodo: I'M GRATEFUL**

**Frollo: DO AS I SAY. OBEY, AND STAY IN HERE.**

**Quasimodo: I'LL STAY IN HERE.**

**(Frollo goes to leave.)**

**Quasimodo: You are good to me, master. I'm sorry.**

**Frollo: You are forgiven. But, remember, Quasimodo: this is your sanctuary.**

**Quasimodo: Sanctuary.**

**(Exit Frollo.)**

Maleficent exclaimed, "You're lucky that Quasimodo was oblivious to that wicked smile you gave him. I mean, that smile screamed that you're evil."

Frollo quipped, "Well, at least he doesn't know I am. Meanwhile, you have to let _every single person_ that you're the Mistress of All Evil."

He smirked at her and she remained silent. The two went back to the movie.

**Quasimodo: SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE  
GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME  
ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE  
HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME**

**ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES  
KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME  
ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY  
NOT ABOVE THEM...  
BUT PART OF THEM...**

**AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN  
GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE  
ALL I ASK IS ONE, TO HOLD FOREVER**

**OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE  
WHAT I'D GIVE...WHAT I'D DARE  
JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE!**

**(Watch right here, after the cymbal crash, as the camera zooms past  
Quasi into a street scene, for a cameo appearance by Belle.)**

**OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS  
AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES  
THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM  
EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES  
HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM  
IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT**

**OUT THERE, STROLLING BY THE SEINE  
TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE  
LIKE ORDINARY MEN WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE  
JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR  
I'LL BE CONTENT, WITH MY SHARE  
WON'T RESENT, WON'T DESPAIR,  
OLD AND BENT, I WON'T CARE.  
I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE!**

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I just notice this is gonna be a lot of chapters! Which i guess is good for you readers. Not that i'm complaining about how many chapters it's gonna be. Also, Maleficent...you just GOT BURNED! Sorry. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters or scripts.**


	3. Feast of Fools

**A/N: Good god, this chapter is long. I feel like skipping to the song Hellfire. Is that alright? Review time!**

**Lustig Morder: I knew you hated Scar but, i didn't think you hate him _that_ much. Lion King will hopefully be coming up soon. Enjoy this chapter!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Belle was in Hunchback of Notre Dame and Carpet was in Princess and the Frog. I didn't know that X(. You learn new things! Don't call Frollo a perv, give the other pervs credit. Lol! Please enjoy!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I'll try to check out your story. I'm so busy that it's kind of hard to do that. But, i'll try. Thanks for the compliment! Please enjoy!**

**Doctor Brittana Banana Who: Thank you so much! You're so nice! Enjoy this chapter!**

**kegusaran 14: I wanted Scar to be awkward. I just wanted someone to break the tension. I want to skip to Hellfire. Is that fine? Enjoy!**

**Mykklaw: I got the script from . . Why? Please enjoy!**

**rockstar27: I know who Prince John is, but i haven't seen one minute of Robin Hood. So, i don't think i will. I'm extremely sorry if that upsets you. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Katie D: I hope this chapter is a tiny bit better. I may have made a few of the comments small but, it's kind of hard to make them longer. But, i'm still happy that you brought that up. Hope you like this chapter.**

**GeminiGemelo: I think i may shorten this up. Because, i just realized it's gonna be a while until this movie ends. Also, i don't want this going on for long. Is it okay if i skip? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**aleera-mistressofallevil: You're the Mistress of All Evil too. Malefice****n****t is gonna be so mad at you! LOL! I think i'm gonna take a poll. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity,  
walks Phoebus, and his horse, Achilles. Phoebus is consulting a map.)**

**Phoebus: Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything.**

**(He looks and sees a pair of guards walking by.)**

**Phoebus: Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-  
(they completely ignore him)-  
hmmm, I guess not.**

**(Meanwhile, in a corner, Esmeralda and Djali are dancing for change. A  
woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away.)**

Iago retorted, "Ugh, who's that piece of work?"

"That's Esmeralda, a gypsy witch." Frollo replied. Hades chuckled, "If you ask me I think she has her 'work' cut out for her."

Ursula groaned, "Oh please Hades. You don't have a chanced with her."

"I have to agree. You're immortal and she's mortal. You're a villain and she's a hero. It just doesn't work that way." Jafar informed. There was a short pause. Hades whispered, "I guess I can make her get into an unforeseen _accident_."

Maleficent responded, "It's not so unforeseen if someone knows about it." She added a little laugh at the end. He just rolled his eyes.

**Woman: Stay away, child-they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind.**

**(Phoebus entranced by Esmeralda's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Djali grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He runs, and Esmeralda runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive.)**

**Guard 1: All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?**

**Esmeralda: For your information, I earned it.**

**Guard 1: Gypsies don't earn money.**

**Guard 2: You steal it?**

**Esmeralda: You'd know a lot about stealing!**

**Guard 1: Troublemaker!**

**Guard 2: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down.**

**(She fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Phoebus blocks them with Achilles, and they fall to the ground. Guard 1 is in the right spot, and...)**

**Phoebus: Achilles! Sit!**

**(Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of Guard 1.)**

Kaa winced, "That'ssssssssss got to hurt."

"It must smell to." Gaston added. They all nodded in agreement. Dr. Facilier wondered, "How do you even teach a horse to do that? It just seems unnatural."

Scar chuckled, "Says the voodoo man."

He glared at the lion. He warned, "Imma remember that Scar."

He just rolled his eyes. There's nothing he can do him. He informed, "I hate to remind you Facilier, but you have to survive first in order to get your revenge."

His eyes went wide, he had forgotten all about that. When this movie is over, he hopes he's not the next one.

**Phoebus: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty!  
He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere.**

**Guard 1: Get this thing off me!**

**Guard 2: (Approaching Phoebus)  
I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!**

**(He whips out a small dagger, to which Phoebus pulls out his shining sword.)**

**Phoebus: You were saying...Lieutenant?**

**(Guard 2 realizes who it is.)**

**Guard 2: Oh, Captain! At your service, sir!**

**(Phoebus sheathes his sword, and then bends down to Guard 1.)**

**Phoebus: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice?**

**(Cut to the guards making a path for Captain Phoebus. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Djali sitting on Esmeralda's head. She looks at him curiously. Phoebus is trying to move through the crowd, but Achilles is refusing to come along.)**

**Phoebus: Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!**

Jafar looked at Hades. "I told you it won't work out. I can already see a connection between them."

At first Hades felt like flaming Jafar, then he realized what he said. He joked, "Wow Jafar! I didn't think you were a love specialist."

His eyes went wide. He didn't even mean it like that. He heard a few snickers from the others. Truly, he was extremely embarrassed, but he tried not to show it.

**(We zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Frollo listens. Phoebus enters)**

**Frollo: Guard!**

**Guard: Sir?**

**Frollo: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new.**

**Guard: Yes, sir.**

"Who was that?" Clayton asked, "What did he do?"

Frollo said, "That's none of your concern."

There was a little pause. Hades broke it, "You're definitely gonna die first."

He rolled his eye. "I have no idea if the person is listening. But if he is, he can clearly tell there's nothing wrong with me."

"Hah! That's a laugh!" Zira snickered. Scar laughed along with her. He didn't pay any attention to them. When this is over and he lives, he'll be the one laughing.

**(Frollo turns to Phoebus.)**

**Frollo: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars.**

**Phoebus: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir.**

**Frollo: Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I  
expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber.**

**Phoebus: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it.**

**Frollo: Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me.**

**(A whip crack and a scream interrupt Frollo. Phoebus appears startled at the crack.)**

**Frollo: Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape.**

**Phoebus: Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem-uh, a tremendous honor, sir.**

Shere Khan joked, "Phoebus, I have one thing to say to you…**RUN!**"

Jafar asked, "You do know he can't hear you, right?"

He rolled his eyes. _Why wouldn't I know that?_ Yet, he still answered, "Yes Jafar, I know. What do you take me for? A Gaston!"

Gaston moaned, "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"You're not. You're _worse_." Hook joked. Gaston just crossed his arms.

**Frollo: You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled.**

**Phoebus: Misled, sir?**

**Frollo: Look, Captain-gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped.**

**Phoebus: (A bit surprised)  
I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?**

**Frollo: Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one.**

**(On each of the last three words, Frollo crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.)**

**Frollo: And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles.**

**Phoebus: What are we going to do about it, sir?**

**(Frollo slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.)**

**Phoebus: You make your point quite vividly, Captain.**

"Why'd you have to make it creepy? What happen with just … communicating?" Kronk asked.

Mother Gothel explained, "He's a villain, dear. How else is he supposed to act?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering." Kronk replied. Gothel rolled her eyes. _He's so stupid and naïve. I wonder how that old hag deals with him._ She looked over at Yzma and mouthed, "How?"

Yzma pointed at Kronk and just shrugged. She turned back around. Hook asked, "So Frollo. The Court of Miracles, have you actually been there?"

Frollo nodded. "It's not at all what you expect. Then again, these are gypsies. It's not that big of a surprise."

The captain didn't really know what to expect. So, he just shrugged it off.

**Frollo: You know, I like you captain. Shall we?**

Scar joked, "I bet you do Frollo, gross!"

His devoted loyal mate laughed at his comment. A few people laughed, others tried to stiffen their laughter. But, Frollo knew that they wanted to laugh. _Will this end?_ He thought.

**Frollo: Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?**

**Phoebus: Not recently, sir.**

**Frollo: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along.**

**(We descend to ground level, and see Quasimodo climbing down the side of the cathedral. He wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.)**

**People: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS  
COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!  
COME ONE! COME ALL!  
CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!  
IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!  
COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...**

Hades groaned, "What kind of festival is this?"

"What do you mean?" Jafar asked.

"Well, I expected a laugh fest you know. Maybe people having a little fun. Not having a boring people dressed in black cloaks, sounding depressed." He explained.

Frollo said, "Wait for it."

**Clopin: FOOLS!**

"There we go! Now that's a whole lot better!" Hades exclaimed. He summoned up a worm martini, and slurped it.

Frollo advised, "You wouldn't be thinking that if you are the one to attend it every year. It gets exceedingly annoying."

"That's because you're too stiff." He pointed out. Frollo didn't even really care. It was stupid festival that shouldn't even happen at all.

**ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN  
ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN  
EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN  
ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

**IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED  
IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST  
EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!**

**(Quasimodo is working his way through the crowd, but he  
can't escape Clopin, who seems to be singing to Quasimodo.)**

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!**

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY  
DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET  
THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

**(Quasimodo, having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Esmeralda.)**

**Esmeralda: Hey! Are you all right?**

**Quasimodo: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry.**

**Esmeralda: You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see.**

**Quasimodo: No, no, no!**

**(Esmeralda tries to pull the hood away from Quasi's face, and he is unsuccessful at stopping her. Djali, upon seeing Quasi's face, sneers. Esmeralda, however, doesn't flinch.)**

**Esmeralda: There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful.**

**Quasimodo: I-I-I will.**

**(He starts to leave.)**

**Esmeralda: By the way, great mask!**

**(As Quasi exits, we return to the celebration outside.)**

Kaa asked, "Issssssn't that insssssssulting him?"

They all thought about it. Iago answered, "I guess not. With a face like that, it has to be a compliment."

Kaa nodded. "True."

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin & Crowd: BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!**

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin & Crowd: JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS  
STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS**

**Clopin: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"**

**Clopin & Crowd: ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

**(As Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, and the guards  
enter the scene, Clopin jumps onstage to present Esmeralda.)**

**Clopin: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE  
SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
COME ONE! COME ALL!  
SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE  
MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE  
DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!**

**(On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Esmeralda  
appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance.)**

Scar looked over his shoulder, looked at Frollo, and whispered, "You're so lucky."

Frollo smirked at him. He didn't understand why, until he turned and saw his infuriated mate. He smiled at her. She just smacked his face. He winced at the pain. At that time, Frollo laughed. A few people were actually surprised to hear him laugh. He usually thought the jokes that they tell were imprudent. It surely was a sight to see.

**Frollo: (To Phoebus) Look at that disgusting display.**

**Phoebus: (Enthusiastically) Yes, sir!**

**(She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head.)**

Sykes laughed and looked at Frollo, "You lucky dog."

"I'm lucky to be touched by a sin of God's creation. That's no luck!" Frollo stated.

He rubbed his temples and whispered, "And he's back."

**Clopin: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!**

**HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
HERE IT IS YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!**

**You all remember last year's king!?**

**(Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly)**

**Clopin: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING  
MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING**

**(Hugo is watching from far above)**

**Hugo: Hey!**

**Clopin: FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS! WHY?**

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin: UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!**

**Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

**Clopin: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!**

**Crowd: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY  
BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

**(Clopin has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches Quasi. She tries to pull Quasi's mask off, but soon realizes that it's not a mask.)**

Shere Khan winced, "Well, that's not good."

"I don't know why she thought it was a mask in the first place." Jafar wondered.

"They kind of just explained it. Were you listening?" Hades informed. Jafar mumbled a few curses under his breath. Hades heard him but, didn't really care at that point.

**Man 1: That's no mask!**

**Woman 1: It's his face!**

**Woman 2: He's hideous!**

**Man 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!**

**(Quasi, realizing that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Frollo realizes that the only man left standing on stage is Quasimodo. Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.)**

**Clopin: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!**

**(Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive,  
and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools.)**

**Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**

**Clopin: HAIL TO THE KING!**

**Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**

**Clopin: OH WHAT A KING!**

**Crowd: ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN**

**Clopin: GIRLS, GIVE A KISS**

**Crowd: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY**

**Clopin: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS**

**All: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE  
ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR  
ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN  
WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'  
FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY  
AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP  
IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)  
(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)**

* * *

**I feel like just skipping to Hellfire, so it doesn't run on for a long time. Plus, i don't remember all the scenes after this. Is it alright if i jump to Hellfire? Please leave an answer. Also, here a some of the movies i'll do next.**

_The Emperor's New Groove_

_Aladdin_

_The Lion King 1 and 2_

_Hercules_

_Beauty and The Beast_

**You guys choose which one you want me to show next. On Lion King you choose either the first one or the sequel, it can't be both. I'll pull up the votes next chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Fiery Death

**A/N: YAY! MORE REVIEWERS! I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting! Let's get to the reviews!**

**Mykklaw: It turns out, it was gonna be long anyway. I don't of this chapter is actually funny. I think this chapter is more dramatic. But, thanks for that anyway. I'm surprise you put TLK 2! I guess everyone has a surprise one and a while. Anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Okay, okay! I'll put your vote down for Beauty and The Beast. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Wolfsong69: I don't know why i would stop posting. This is actually a really fun story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Yeah i guess Gaston really isn't that stupid. I just think he's a snob at times. With Jafar, i don't know about the Disney villains gagging, but i definitely started gagging. That was just plain disgusting. It just wasn't enough having Jasmine compliment him. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

**Kambanjo: Thank you for your approval. I just didn't want to skip and have everyone upset that i skipped. I'll remember to put your vote down for Aladdin. Enjoy!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I'm not sure about Lafou. I really don't count him as a villain. He just doesn't seem like one. Vitani no as you said, she turned good. I'm not sure about Nuka. I'm mostly doing the main villains of the movie. Yeah i know Kronk is in their, but i just thought he'd be fun to put in. I hope this is okay with you. Please enjoy!**

**GeminiGemelo: You've never seen it! I think you should! I say that's gotta be one of Disney's da****r****k movies. I'll put yours down for TLK 1. Scar wouldn't drown, he'd get eaten alive if he doesn't figure out what he did wrong and doesn't change. Do you like Zira or not? I don't really like her, but i don't mind if you like her or not. I'm just wondering. Enjoy!**

**Drama sapphire: It's one pf the most epic Disney songs. Well, Disney Villain songs. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kiara Elphaba Thropp: I'LL DO THE LION KING 2 SOON! I'm glad you love me my story! I don't understand why i would stop it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**rockstar27: Okay good. I thought you'd get upset if i didn't do Robin Hood. Anyway, thank you for your permission. Please enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: *Gets in front of Scar to protect him* No i don't want you hurting him in any way. He's like a father to me. *Zira almost slashes me, but she misses* You can kill her though. Enjoy this chapter!**

**kegusaran 14: They're a crazy couple, it just works that way! I don't understand how it just does. I can't believe so many people hate Scar! Why do you guys hate him so much? I don't understand! Enjoy!**

**Rhiannon: I'm sorry that the bold print is bothering you. It's just hard or me to find things to comment on. Mostly because i can't remember the movie that much. I'll put your vote down for both. Please enjoy!**

**Annabeth Granger: You're the only one who voted for Emperor's New Groove, which isn't a bad thing. There'll still be more reviewers hopefully. Enjoy this chapter!**

**GOOD GOD! So many reviews! Not that it's a bad thing lol! I want to say i have a Q&A on Deviantart, if you have the time can you check it out! My username is SuperPetitPie. I also have an ask blog on Tumblr. It's call Ask King Simba and Co-King Kovu. Jut put it in the Google search box. I'll accept anonymous. If you want to ask me questions for my Deviantart page, just send me a PM. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**(As Quasimodo rings the bells, we see a group of monks in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Paris toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, we can see isolated lights going out occasionally. We eventually end up in the fire lit bedchamber of Frollo.)**

**Frollo: BEATTA MARIA  
YOU KNOW I AM A RIGHTEOUS MAN  
OF MY VIRTUE, I AM JUSTLY PROUD**

**BEATTA MARIA  
YOU KNOW I'M SO MUCH  
PURER THAN THE COMMON, VULGAR, WEAK, LICENTIOUS CROWD**

**THEN TELL ME, MARIA, WHY I SEE HER  
DANCING THERE,  
WHY HER SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOUL**

**I FEEL HER I SEE HER  
THE SUN CAUGHT IN HER RAVEN HAIR  
IS BLAZING IN ME OUT OF ALL CONTROL**

**(As Frollo sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form  
of a dancing Esmeralda, dancing for Frollo's pleasure.)**

Mother Gothel laughed, "I wonder how kids reacted when they saw this part. They must've had a million questions."

Zira crinkled her nose. She exclaimed, "That's kind of disgusting."

"What's so repulsive, Zira?" Frollo asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was. She explained, "It's disgusting that a guy like you probably in his 50s, having a lust for some girl in her early 20s."

"I bet if you were me, you would feel the exact same way." He replied. She laughed, "If I were you, I wouldn't be a pedophile."

He glowered at her. She didn't mind though. Scar whispered, "But, Zira I'm a little bit older than you."

She embraced her mate and explained, "Yes, but I don't see you aiming for another lioness younger than you. I know you're far too intelligent for a commoner."

She nuzzled underneath his chin. He didn't say anything. Scar hadn't told Zira that he tried raping Nala, and he hoped to keep it that way. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked over. Jafar mouthed, 'You haven't told her.'

He shook his head. Jafar just smirked. Scar knew why he did it. He was gonna be in the dog…or cathouse if she found out. He went back to watching the movie.

**LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE  
THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN  
THIS BURNING DESIRE  
IS TURNING ME TO SIN!**

**(The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become  
a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. Frollo is terrified.)**

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
I'M NOT TO BLAME!  
IT IS THE GYPSY GIRL  
THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME**

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT  
IF, IN GOD'S PLAN,  
HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN!**

Hook asked surprised, "Now how does that happen? I've been drunk before and I've never seen anything like that."

"Is it some type of foreshadow?" Maleficent asked. Gaston laughed, "If it is, it's one drugged up foreshadow. Why were you imagining that?"

"I wasn't imagining that, it was really there." Frollo answered. Cruella rolled her eyes. "Yes, because we'll definitely believe that."

He ended the discussion there. They all went back and watched the movie.

**PROTECT ME, MARIA!  
DON'T LET THIS SIREN CAST HER SPELL  
DON'T LET HER FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BONE  
DESTROY ESMERALDA  
AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL  
OR ELSE LET HER BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!**

**(The room returns to normal as a guard pounds on the door, then enters.)**

**Guard 6: Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped.**

**Frollo: What!?**

**Guard 6: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone.**

**Frollo: But how, I...Never mind. Get out, you idiot!  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!**

**HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE  
NOW GYPSY IT'S YOUR TURN!  
CHOOSE ME OR YOUR PYRE  
BE MINE, OR YOU WILL BURN!**

**GOD HAVE MERCY ON HER  
GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME**

**BUT SHE WILL BE MINE, OR SHE WILL BURN!**

"Burn down all of Paris? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Jafar asked Frollo. He laughed, "This is coming from a sorcerer who wished to be a genie. I'm sorry. I mean an all-powerful genie."

There a few snickers from the group. "It was the only way to kill that, street rat." He explained. "But that wish became your downfall." Frollo pointed out. Jafar's staff started glowing, and then instantly it stopped. He asked himself, "What happened?"

The movie stopped playing and there was a loud _bong_. They all knew the voice was about to come back. They all started asking questions at the same time. The voice shouted, "**SHUT UP!**"

They all got quiet. Jafar spoke up, "What did you do to my staff?"

"You're not allowed to attack one another. If you do, that'll just show that you haven't had a change of heart at all and that means you'll die a lot quicker." The voice explained. Frollo shouted, "So they can taunt me all they want, and I can't do anything about it."

"Frollo, you kind of deserve these _taunts_-as you say-"

"As I say! That's what they are! I do **not** deserve this!" Frollo shouted, "You're doing nothing but tricking us!"

The voice sighed. "I assure you Frollo; it's everything but a trick. I advise you to stop while you're ahead."

"And I advise you to let us go at once!" Frollo retorted. Dr. Facilier reminded, "Frollo I think it's best if you stop talking."

He just shot a glare at Facilier, who did even jump at it. The voice agreed, "You really should listen to him. Think about the consequences, I can control your fate at this moment."

"Blasphemy, only god can control our fates and I can already see you ending up in hell!" He went on. If it wasn't quiet before, it is now. Everyone waited for a response, a sign, anything. The voice went on, "I'm giving you another chance Frollo. Just sit down and watch the movie."

Jafar agreed, "I think you should listen."

Everyone murmured in agreement. It fell on deaf ears though. He shouted, "Go to hell where you belong!"

It got quiet again. They all kind of froze, not knowing what was gonna happen next. The voice sighed, "You can't say I didn't try."

There was another _bong_. Everyone turned back to the movie, which was at a different part this time. It played again.

**(He swings his cape, covering Quasi's head. But as he tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmeralda. Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Esmeralda.)**

**Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!**

The floor started breaking apart underneath Frollo. He fell down and grabbed onto a bar. Shere Khan shouted, "Hold on, Frollo!"

The ground beneath Frollo burst into flames. He looked down and started tightening his grip. Kaa slithered over to him and tried grabbing him with his tail, but when he tried lowering his body, it was like there was a force field blocking them from him. He shouted, "Someone please help me!"

Maleficent shouted, "We can't!"

All the sudden, he saw that the top of the bar had an actual demon on it. It roared at him, just like it did in the movie. Frollo screamed. The bar broke due to Frollo and the demon's weight. He screamed (just like he did in the movie) as they fell into "the fiery pit". When he fell in, the fire just disappeared, as if nothing happened. All of them stared wide eyed at the hole in the ground. They looked back, the movie had stopped and it showed a blank screen. Scar roared, "**Why would you do that!? And don't pretend like you can't hear me!**"

The _bong_ came back. The guy sighed, "He didn't listen to my warnings. If he had listened he'd still be alive."

Hades groaned, "It doesn't matter. I can just bring him back."

The voice pointed out, "That's where you're wrong, Hades. Once you die here, you're never coming back."

Zira growled, "So, you mean we don't even have chance of even coming back!"

"Unfortunately, no you don't. But, that's why you're supposed to figure out your faults before any of this happens." The voice informed. "Now that all of this is over, the next movie will be rolling in 18 minutes."

Kaa asked, "That'ssssssssss it? You're gonna pretend nothing happened?"

"Wrong! **We** are gonna pretend like nothing happened. That's just how it is." The voice concluded. Scar growled, "It may be natural for you, but we just had to sit back and watch our friend die!"

It got quiet. They didn't really like it when the voice stops talking. He retorted, "You all don't seem to mind when you watch others die and when you kill others. Why should you now?"

They haven't thought about that. There was another _bong_. The voice was gone and they all were left with very puzzling thoughts. A few of them have seen people die, but a few haven't even been successful in killing the hero and if they do the hero gets brought back to life. Was this a riddle to whom would be next? They all thought for a bit. Zira eyes showed a lot of hurt. Yzma noticed this. She asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at Scar and nuzzled him. She whispered, "Oh my poor Scar!"

They all looked at him. He thought for a few seconds and then noticed he **did** kill someone. He whispered very shocked, "It _is_ me!"

* * *

**I know wondering why i didn't finish the movie. It's for 3 reasons.**

**1: No matter what it was going to take a long time to finish. Also, i don't remember much after Hellfire.**

**2: I kind of wanted to go the other movies. I was more excited.**

**3: We all knew Frollo was gonna die anyway!**

**Anyway, I'll still keep the votes up. If you haven't voted please do. The reason why i'm doing TLK 1 instead of TLK 2, is because it's better if you watch the first instead of the second. I made that mistake when i watched Jungle Book 2 instead of 1 first. Now, i like Jungle Book 2 instead of the original. Also, check out my Q&A on DeviantArt and my Tumblr.**

_The Emperor's New Groove- 1_

_Aladdin- 1_

_The Lion King- 3_

_The Lion King 2- 4_

_Hercules- 1_

_Beauty and The Beast- 4_

**If you still haven't voted. Vote please do! Check out my DeviantArt or Tumblr page.**


	5. Why Do They Think That?

**A/N: I guess i can take down the Lion King now that it's showing. In this story of course, not in theaters, that would just be weird. Heh heh heh. *ahem* Okay let's do reviews!**

**TheDisnerd: Yeah, Frollo is disturbing. That's probably why he's one of my favorite villains. Why did you say "Scar FTW"? Reply in your review please. Also, enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: O.O That's really dark Lustig. It's really, really, *whispers to villains* i'm so scared. Please enjoy!**

**kegusaran 14: Me: I kind of don't want to kill Scar.**

**Scar: I wonder why she thinks i care about what she thinks of me. That's why i have a loyal queen.**

**Zira: Oh thank you, my king.**

**Me: GET A DEN! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Daydreamer747: Voice: Well if it's a hug you want.**

**Me: You're sick! You're sick! Don't give him a hug, he's a killer!**

**Voice: I'M NOT A KILLER! I'M TRYING TO HELP THEM!**

**Me: Okay. Take a chill pill. Enjoy!**

**aleera-mistressofallevil: I'll do it soon! De****s****pite, that i have never watched one bit of Sleeping Beauty. Are you shocked? Please answer in your review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Mykklaw: I absolutely agree! She really did screw up in that movie! It kind of was stupid that she didn't just grab Kiara's paw, but no she just let herself drop. At least that's what i think you were talking about. But, it actually makes sense. Because, if y****o****u watch the deleted scene of her death, she commits suicide, because of her being too loyal to Scar. Also, she falls off the cliff with a smile on her face. That's creepy, right? Enjoy!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: I alrea****d****y answered your review in a half factual/half fictional PM. Although, i have a feeling there's gonna be a lot more reviews like that one. Not like that's a bad thing, some of them actually makes sense. Like some of the stuff you said. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter!**

**Bearybeary: I'm pretty sure everyone thinks they'll all die. Even i think that, which is stupid since i'm making the story. But, i guess i can even leave myself guessing. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**rockstar27: I know there are people who like Scar, but i've seen so many people say bad things about him. Like he's a coward. Which i don't understand. Yeah, he ran away from Simba, but he was gonna tear him apart! Wouldn't you run? I know i would! Please enjoy!**

**PeterPanFan01: Yeah of course i'll do Peter Pan. Anything to keep a reader happy! Sorry if that seems weird! Please enjoy!**

**blackraven88: Yeah you can vote for two things. Just as long it isn't a sequel and the original. That doesn't count. Although, it doesn't matter, most sequels suck! Can't think of any at the moment, but you understand, right? Answer in your review. Enjoy!**

**Fluteorwrite: Are you serious that you're gonna write a fic about Jafar being a love specialist? Because, i want to know when it's posted immediately! Made Scar an almost rapist? You do know he actually tried raping Nala? It's in the deleted scene AND in the Broadway. I don't know why i'm saying this, someone needs to make a story about TLK characters actually DOING the Broadway, just a random thought. I'll put your vote down for Emperor's New Groove! Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Yay i'm done with reviews! Now you guys can just get on with the story. So why are you wasting reading this? C'mon! Read it! DO IT NOW! Enjoy!**

* * *

The voice came back on and announced, "The movie will be starting in just 1 minute."

It went back off with another, _bong_. They all started to get comfortable. Kaa came down from the ceiling and coiled up in his chair. Jafar tapped him with his cane. He asked in a whisper, "Did you find anything?"

"No. It sssseemssssss like everything isssssss bolted down." He answered discouragingly. "Of course it is." He replied. It was nerve-racking wondering why the guy is trying to kill them. It could be just to scare them, but after what happened to Frollo, it's no joke. Could he actually be trying to give them another chance? If he is, he certainly has a sadistic way of doing it, even if they do deserve that fate. All the sudden, the lights started dimming again. A few felt kind of….well, scared, and others felt bad for Scar. They definitely didn't want to see another fellow member go. They all went to watching the movie.

**{Open, black screen}**

**{Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony.}**

**[**Start Song: "THE CIRCLE OF LIFE" **]**

**[MS: Male Singer BS: Background Singer FS: Female Singer (lead)]**

**{Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}**

**MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [There comes a lion]**

**BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion] Ingonyama**

"What the hell are they saying?" Hades complained, "It sounds like a bunch of gibberish."

Zira commented, "At least we have a language, meanwhile Greek just looks like squiggly lines or hieroglyphics."

He was about to make a comment, but decided to keep it to himself. It actually was kind of true, but obviously if he kept arguing with he would feel the need to fry her. And if that happened, he'd end up dying before they even showed his movie. Not like he was all that ecstatic about seeing it. But he did want to say another thing, but Yzma said it before him, "Why does it _have_ to be so loud?"

"My guess is that it's to show power in the person's voice, that or they wanted to see if they can make the audience deaf." Maleficent answered. Almost half of them thought it was the second one.

"Does it honestly matter?" Scar asked. They all just got quiet. They guess that it really didn't matter, especially if it'd be like this throughout the movie. The villains went back to watching the movie.

**MS: Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]**

**BS: Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [It's a lion and a tiger]**

**{Repeats 5 times}**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)**

**{Repeats 1 time}**

**{The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar,  
we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession}**

**FS: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done**

**{Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc...}**

**There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**{When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.}**

"I wonder what's going on." Shere Khan wondered. Scar groaned, "I wish I didn't"

He looked at him curiously. Scar noticed this and just gestured him to watch the movie. He mentally shrugged and continued watching.

**It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all**

**{Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him}**

**Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**

**{Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.}**

**Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding**

**{Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.}**

**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**

**{Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple lead.}**

**{Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba}**

Maleficent cooed, "That's actually kind of cute."

Her eyes widened a bit and turned her head. She saw all of them looking at her, shocked and confused. She gave them a glare and then stopped when she realized at what she said. Why did that come out? She's the Mistress of All of Evil; she can't actually be feeling that way. Can she? She asked, "Is it wrong that I said that?"

Dr. Facilier answered while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, no. It's that it's…awkward hearing that from someone like you."

She just looked at him and then watched the movie. They all shared alarmed stares. A few shrugged at the comment, others felt a little uncomfortable at the comment. She's their leader. She was picked that because she's one of the darkest of all villains. If this was shown to heroes, they would never take her seriously ever, even though it was the truth. After a while, they just watched the movie.

**{Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.}**

**FS: It's The Circle of Life**

**{The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc...}**

**And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**

**{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.}**

**Till we find our place**

**{The crowd bows down, one by one.}**

**On the path unwinding**

**{Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.}**

**In the Circle  
The Circle of Life**

**{Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black  
screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps.}**

This time, they all umped at the loud _boom_. Zira looked at her loving mate and commented, "You've got to admit that was unnecessarily loud."

Scar nodded. "I'll admit to that."

**{Visual fade into mouse in cave. Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him.} **

They (Except Scar) all exclaimed, "**Whoa!**"

Scar just rolled his eyes. _They should know it's not all **that** big. _He thought. He would say it out loud, but was afraid of looking like a simpleton.

**{Camera switches to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling  
mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it}**

**Scar: Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be  
King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day.  
{Closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ...  
Adieu... {quiet laugh}**

Jafar laughed. He looked at Scar and joked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

He remained emotionless. It made Jafar confused. Scar whispered so only he can hear, "3…2…1"

**Zazu: {Interrupting}  
Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

"That's why I was unaffected by your…poorly thought out witticism." Scar retorted. Jafar's staff started glowing. He wagged his claw. He reminded, "Do you really want to get killed so quickly, Jafar?"

He sneered at the lion and his staff stopped glowing. He just smiled at the sorcerer and watched his movie, despite that he fully knows what's gonna happen next.

**Scar: {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.}  
What do you want?**

**Zazu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows}  
...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.**

**{The mouse runs away from Scar}**

**Scar: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.**

**Zazu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets  
through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia.**

**Scar: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.**

**{On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.}**

**Zazu: {Very concerned}  
Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!**

**{Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.}**

**Mufasa: {Almost immediately and off-camera}  
Scar! ...**

**Scar: {Mouth full}  
Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa: Drop him.**

**Zazu: {Speaking from Scar's mouth through his emerged beak}  
Impeccable timing, your majesty.**

**{Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva}**

**Zazu: {Slimed} Eyck.**

Zira gagged, "That's disgusting."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "That's just how it is, Zira." He explained. She just rolled her eyes. He gave her an '_I know you didn't just do that_' look. She noticed it and kind of jumped. She licked her mate's cheek and nuzzled underneath his chin. He showed his admiration by purring. It all stopped when he felt something hit his head.

They heard Gaston shout, "Get a room!"

The two growled at him, but fought back the urge to tear him apart. Zira still remained underneath his chin and went back to watching the movie. Scar thought, _What did I do to ever deserve someone so loyal to me?_ That question was gonna haunt him throughout the whole movie.

**Scar: {Sarcastically overjoyed}  
Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.**

Cruella remarked, "You two look nothing like brother."

"That's because we aren't twins! We all aren't supposed to look alike, you know." He shouted at her. She snorted. "With you animals, you _all_ look alike."

He bared his teeth at her. Unfortunately, he couldn't _do_ anything to her, so he just had to leave it be. But when this is all over, he can't wait sink his claws into that old bat's skin.

**Mufasa: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba.**

**Scar: {Faking astonishment}  
That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.**

**{He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Zazu cringes at the sound.}**

**Scar: {Admiring his claws}  
...Must have slipped my mind.**

**Zazu: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the  
king's brother, you should have been first in line!**

**{Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.}**

**Scar: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.**

**Mufasa: {Lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye}  
That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.**

**Scar: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.  
{Scar turns away and starts to exit}**

**Mufasa: {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar.**

**Scar: {Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.**

**Mufasa: {Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time}  
Is that a challenge?**

**Scar: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**Zazu: Pity! Why not?**

**Scar: {Looking at Zazu}  
Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength  
{looking at Mufasa} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.**

**{Exit Scar}**

**Zazu: {Deep sigh}  
There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually.  
{perches on Mufasa's shoulder}  
And they always manage to ruin special occasions.**

**Mufasa: What am I going to do with him?**

**Zazu: He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

Cruella added, "And that's the only thing he'd be good for. That also goes for other animals to."

"Yes, either that or mounted on a wall." Gaston agreed. Scar whispered, "And people say I'm crazy." He rubbed his temples. It actually made him think a little. Why did people think he was crazy? Yeah sure, he killed his brother, but there are a few other villains that had killed others. So, why was he actually thought out as really crazy? Could it be what happened during his ruling? If it was, he doesn't remember much of it. All of it was a blur. The only thing he remembers hitting Sarabi and that's it. _What was it?_ His thoughts got interrupted by Zira. She asked, "Is there something wrong, my king?"

He looked into her ruby eyes and sighed, "It's nothing."

She felt concerned but thought it was best if she didn't say anything. So, she just watched the movie.

**Mufasa: {Chiding} Zazu!**

**Zazu: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.**

**{They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.}**

**{Rise in music- "This Land" track- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Multiplane camera approach to Rafiki's baobab tree. Camera switches to inside the tree. Rafiki is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a lion cub.}**

**Rafiki: {Mutters to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard}  
Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh...  
{completing the ceremonial crown in the painting}  
Simba.**

Hook pondered, "I wonder what that's all about."

Hades replied, "Whatever it is, I have a feeling it has to deal with that cub."

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I wanted to focus this around Scar, since i think he's actually a complex villain. That's what i think though. Anyway, i hope you guys liked the chapter! Please Review! If you haven't voted, please do!**

_The Emperor's New Groove- 2_

_Aladdin- 1_

_The Lion King 2- 5_

_Hercules- 1_

_Beauty and The Beast- 6_

_Sleeping Beauty- 1_

_Peter Pan-1_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters or the any of their scripts. That is all owned by Disney. That'll be really stupid if you thought i owned it.**


	6. Dark Secrets

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. Ever since school got back in, i've been having less and less motivation to write now. So i'm not gonna make any promises that my stories are gonna update quickly. Also, i'm kind of scared that someone from The Eliminator will report this story. OMG i hope not. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Yay! A Scar and Facilier lover! Although, i can't just love only them. I like _almost_ all of the villains. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

**aleera-mistressofallevil: I didn't think i really needed to watch Sleeping Beauty. I was never really interested in that fairy tale. I thought if you heard one version of it, you've heard them all. Then again, i'm saying that and i watched Snow White, Cinderella, and all the other movies. I'm glad you like this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Mykklaw: Yeah, i figured Lustig is like that. Not that i hate him or anything. That boom has never scared me, it just makes me feel like i'm about to go deaf. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DisneyVillainess: Okay, i'll put your vote down for Sleeping Beauty. I really need to watch that movie. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**rockstar27: Don't hate Scar because of that, i mean yeah it's a bad thing, but...i can't think of anything. But, he's still a good villain, right? Enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: Now that you decided not to _hate_ Scar so much. I hope you'll like this chapter. But, why don't you like the movie? I thought it was one of Disney's best. Please enjoy!**

**kegusaran 14: Well don't hold your breath for Scar dying in this story. Also, like i asked Lustig, how can you hate this movie? I have a feeling there's gonna be a long review. Oh well! I hope you'll still like the story though. Enjoy!**

**Fluteorwrite: Hey don't be all sarcastic to Hades. It took me _years _to finally understand what that drawing meant. I'm not even joking. And i hope to see that Jafar fanfic! Enjoy!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Don't worry my OC will never get out of line, especially if he wants to stay in this story. I never really thought the voice was really a bad guy. Cause i think in one chapter he said, he really didn't want to do this. I'm not sure. Anyway, don't let Malovent get to my OC alright. Please enjoy!**

**blackraven88: I thought Mulan 2 was pretty good. But, i'm not saying it's the best movie sequel, it could do better. And yeah Mulan is so freaking awesome! I'll put your votes down. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bearybeary: I guess there's a little bit of light in their hearts. You just have to find a way to let it out. Wow! That was deep XD Enjoy!**

**GeminiGemelo: Scar's not yours, he's mine! D: Maybe we can share him? Anyway, i think they're both insane, that's why they make such a great couple. It still makes me wonder why he wanted to rape Nala. Oh well! My momma always said, Evil is what evil does. *Forest Gump reference*. If you know what that movie is. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**AnimeToonz19: Yep that's all i'm trying to do. Too bad, some of them aren't gonna be able to realize that. Jafar would be my #1 favorite villain, if it weren't for those puns. It may be obvious to others that Scar is crazy, but remember he's a villain they don't really realize their own faults. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Darkvonwolfstein THE SS WOLF: God your name is long to type! I'll put your vote down for TLK2. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**the voice: What! How are you doing this? You're supposed to be in a location where no one else but me knows about. How are you-don't do that again. Okay voice, guy. I'll put your vote down. I _know_ you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: I'll reveal more about the mysterious person at the end of this story. You know a little bit more about him at the end of this chapter. I'm glad you like the story so much. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**{Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover to the fade in of Pride Rock in early morning}**

**{Simba is seen coming out on the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few.}**

**Simba: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!**

**Random Lioness: Oomph!**

**Simba: Sorry! ...Oop.  
{Simba starts to wake Mufasa}**

**Simba: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-**

**Sarabi: {Over Simba's endless noise of "Dad's ", sleepily}  
Your son... is awake...**

**Mufasa: {Also sleepily} before sunrise, he's YOUR son.**

"Nice one, Mufasa!" Hades laughed. Shere Khan noted, "I don't know how they put up with him. He's really **irritating**!"

Cruella replied, "Well he _is_ just a cub."

"By Allah, is the animal killer turning into an animal lover?" Jafar questioned. She simply answered, "Just stating the facts."

There were a few murmurs of disbelief; luckily she didn't even bother to pay attention. They went back to the movie.

**Simba: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!  
{Tugs at Mufasa's ear.} Daa- Whoa!**

**{He loses his grip on Mufasa's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son.}**

**Simba: You promised!**

**Mufasa: {Seeing his son's impatience}  
Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.**

**Simba: Yeah!**

**{Mufasa yawns a well-recorded lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up against Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Departing  
shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of Pride Rock impressively. Both Simba and Mufasa are on the point. Cue music.}**

**Mufasa: Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.**

**Simba: Wow.**

**{The camera revolves around them, during Mufasa's  
speech, from a reverse view to a frontal shot.}**

**Mufasa: A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.**

**Simba: And this will all be mine?**

**Mufasa: Everything.**

**Simba: Everything the light touches.  
{Simba looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north}  
What about that shadowy place?**

"I sense some foreshadow." Dr. Facilier observed. Gaston said, "Well you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat."

Khan, Scar, and Zira all looked at Gaston, very offended. He added, "No offense."

They gave him disbelieving stares, but just took his inadequate apology.

**Mufasa: That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba.**

Sykes sighed, "You can't tell someone not to go somewhere and expect them not to go, especially a little kid."

"You mean cub." Kaa corrected. Sykes turned around and asked, "Is there really a difference?"

He was about to answer until he saw him reaching for his gun, that made Kaa shut up.

**Simba: But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.**

**Mufasa: Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.  
{Mufasa starts back down the rock}**

**Simba: {Awed} There's more?**

**Mufasa: {Chuckles} Simba...**

**{Camera switch. Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah.}**

**Mufasa: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.**

**Simba: But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?**

**Mufasa: Yes, Simba but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.**

**Zazu: {Lights on a nearby rock}  
Good morning, sire!**

**Mufasa: Good morning, Zazu.**

**Zazu: Checking in...with the morning report.**

**Mufasa: Fire away.**

**Zazu: Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot...**

Mother Gothel groaned, "Oh great, puns! I already want this to end."

"There's a whole lot more coming, trust me." Scar informed. Hearing that made her groan louder.

**{Zazu's speech will continue through without stop.  
Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the focus.}**

**Mufasa: {Distracted} Oh, really?**

**{Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at a grasshopper and misses}**

**Zazu: {Continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm}  
... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of  
course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all...**

**Mufasa: {To Simba} what are you doing, son?**

**Simba: {disappointedly looking in his empty paws}  
Pouncing.**

**Mufasa: Let an old pro show you how it's done.**

**Zazu: ...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants.  
I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...**

**Mufasa: Zazu, would you turn around?**

**Zazu: Yes, sire.  
{Continuing immediately}  
The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say...**

**Mufasa: {Whispering} Stay low to the ground.**

**Zazu: Cheetahs never prosper...**

"Please, just pounce on him and get it over with. No wonder why they won't even listen to him." Hook complained.

**Simba: {Whispering} Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah...**

**Zazu: {Realizing something is amiss} What's going on?**

**Mufasa: A pouncing lesson.**

**Zazu: Oh very good. Pouncing.  
{Realizing} Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...  
{Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around.}**

**Zazu: Oh... this is so humiliating.**

**Mufasa: {Still whispering} Try not to make a sound.**

**Zazu: What are you telling him, Mufasa?  
{Looking around uneasily- Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared.}  
Mufasa? Simba?  
{Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground}**

**Mufasa: Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...  
{A gopher emerges under Zazu.}**

**Gopher: Zazu!**

**Zazu: {Exasperated} Yes?**

**Gopher: {Saluting}  
Sir. News from the underground.**

**Mufasa: {To Simba} Now, this time-**

**Zazu: {Interrupting and with urgency}  
Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!**

**Mufasa: {Serious now}  
Zazu, take Simba home.**

**Simba: Oh, Dad, can't I come?**

**Mufasa: {Curtly} No, son.  
{Mufasa heads off at a full gallop}**

**Simba: I never get to go anywhere.**

**Zazu: Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.**

**{They head off. Camera pulls back to wide view of savannah.}**

**{Camera changes to Scar on his overhanging rock ledge.  
We see Scar pace once and kick an old bone off the edge. Enter Simba}**

Hades chuckled, "You taught that bone a lesson, Scar."

He just rolled his eyes at the god. Zira got confuse at the scene. She asked, "What got you all upset?"

He didn't answer her. She whispered, "You know, it may help you survive when this is over."

Scar thought for a little bit. Instead of fully answering, he just said, "My mother."

She didn't understand at first. Then she remembered his mother's death and where it happened. Thinking that it would be bad time to ask more questions, she just mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He heard her, but didn't do anything. She sighed and went back to the movie.

**Simba: Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!**

**Scar: I despise guessing games.**

**Simba: I'm going to be king of Pride Rock.**

**Scar: {Sarcastically} Oh goody.**

**Simba: {Looking out over the edge of the rock}  
My dad just showed me the whole kingdom;  
{greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.**

**Scar: Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.  
{Scar flops down on his side.}**

**Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what will that make you?**

**Scar: A monkey's uncle.**

**Simba: Heh heh. You're so weird.**

**Scar: You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?**

**Simba: Everything.**

**Scar: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?**

**Simba: {Disappointed}  
Well, no... he said I can't go there.**

**Scar: And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.**

**Simba: Well, I'm brave! What's out th-?**

**Scar: {Interrupting}  
No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you.**

**Simba: Why not?**

**Scar: Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew.  
{Scar rubs and pats Simba's head}**

**Simba: {Snorts sarcastically}  
Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.**

**Scar: All the more reason for me to be protective...  
An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince...  
{faking surprise} Oops!**

"You're so lucky he's young; anyone could tell that you were faking it!" Iago squawked. Scar growled, "Jafar, you better silence that bird before I do it."

Jafar mumbled, "Don't think I haven't tried."

**Simba: {Enthusiastic}  
An elephant what? Whoa.**

**Scar: {Faking dismay}  
Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have  
found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all...  
{pulling Simba near}  
Oh, just do me one favor- promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.**

**Simba: {Thinks} No problem.**

**Scar: There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret.**

**{Simba leaves the rock, Scar walks away with an evil smile. Menacing music.}**

**{Simba is running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. He runs down towards two lionesses (Sarabi and Sarafina). Sarafina is giving Nala a bath. Music is light, almost jazzy. Pan flute lead.}**

**Simba: Hey, Nala.**

**Nala: Hi, Simba.**

**Simba: Come on. I just heard about this great place.**

**Nala: {Through clenched teeth}  
Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath.**

**Sarabi: And it's time for yours.**

**{Simba tries (too late) to escape; Sarabi bends down and  
grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.}**

"I've always hated getting baths." Scar sneered. Zira pointed out, "Shows you where he got it from."

"Yes it really does." He agreed with her.

**Simba: Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane.  
{Sarabi smiles.}**

"Anyone got a magnifying glass? I can't see his imaginary mane." Maleficent jested.

**Simba: Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?**

**Nala: So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.**

**Simba: No. It's really cool.**

**Sarabi: So where is this "really cool" place?**

**Simba: Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the water hole.**

**Nala: The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?**

**Simba: {Whisper} I'll SHOW you when we GET there.**

**Nala: {Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?**

**Sarafina: Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?**

**Sarabi: Well...**

**Nala and Simba: {through broad, forced grins}  
Pleeeease?**

**Sarabi: It's all right with me...  
{Nala and Simba are overjoyed}**

**Nala: All right!**

**Simba: Yeah!**

**Sarabi: ...As long as Zazu goes with you.  
{Simba and Nala stop dead in their celebration}**

**Simba: No. Not Zazu.**

**{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the cubs walking towards the water hole. Zazu is visible in the sky overhead.}**

**Zazu: Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave.  
{Camera angle changes to the cubs from an immediate real view}**

**Nala: {Whisper} So where we really going?**

**Simba: {Whisper} An elephant graveyard.**

**Nala: Wow!**

**Simba: {Whisper} Shhh! Zazu.**

**Nala: {Whisper} Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?  
{Camera switch to just above Zazu. We hear the cubs whispering back and forth below}**

**Simba: {Whispering} Oh, I know how we can-**

**Zazu: {Flying down}  
Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance  
blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled...  
{He lands in front of them}  
...what with your being betrothed and all.**

**Simba: Be-what?**

**Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.**

**Nala: Meaning...?**

**Zazu: {As though holding on to his coat lapels}  
One day, you two are going to be married!**

**Simba: Yuck!**

**Nala: Ewww.**

**Simba: I can't marry her. She's my friend.**

**Nala: Yeah. It'd be too weird.**

**Zazu: Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle- doves have no choice. It's a tradition...  
{Simba mimics Zazu during these last words}**

**Zazu: ...going back generations.**

**Simba: Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.**

**Zazu: Not so long as I'm around.**

**{**Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"**}**

"Background music? I sense another song coming on." Shan Yu commented.

"At least the music is bearable." Dr. Facilier added. There were a few agreements. _I wonder how they're gonna act when my song comes on._ Scar thought. He mentally shrugged at his thought and went back to watching the movie.

**Simba: Well, in that case, you're fired.**

**Zazu: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that.  
{Pokes Simba's nose}**

**Nala: Well, he's the future king.**

**Simba: Yeah. {Thumping Zazu's chest}  
So you have to do what I tell you.**

**Zazu: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm  
afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.**

**Simba: Hmph. Not the way I see it.**

**{Full song, colors change to wild pop-African. Background  
abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}**

**Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!**

**Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
{Plucks Simba's hair where mane would be}  
With quite so little hair**

**{Simba gets a mane of leaves}  
Simba: I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
{Climbs a log}  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR  
{On "ROAR" he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle}**

**Zazu: {Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel}  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

**{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.}**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Zazu: {Speaking}  
You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...**

**{For this verse Zazu is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Simba and Nala are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}**

**Simba: No one saying do this  
{Zazu: Now when I said that, I-}**

**Nala: No one saying be there  
{Zazu: What I meant was...}**

**Simba: No one saying stop that  
{Zazu: Look, what you don't realize...}**

**Simba and Nala: No one saying see here  
{Zazu: Now see here!}**

**Simba: Free to run around all day  
{Simba and Nala are now riding ostriches}  
{Zazu: Well, that's definitely out...}**

**Simba: Free to do it all my way!**

**Zazu: {Flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to  
speak to them and so not paying attention ahead}  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
{Flies into a rhino}**

**Simba: Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start  
{Lights on a branch}**

**Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!**

**{The camera pulls back to reveal Zazu has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**{The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing.}**

**{Nala and Simba dance about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Simba ends up standing  
on a giraffe's head.}**

**Everybody look left  
{Zazu squawks as the herd tramples him}  
Everybody look right  
{Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}  
Everywhere you look I'm  
{Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose}  
Standing in the spotlight!**

**Zazu: {Speaking, but strict this time}  
Not yet!**

**Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**{The Chorus of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top}**

**Simba & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**

****End Song****

**{The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu}**

Everyone winced when the rhino fell on Zazu.

**Zazu: {Muffled}  
I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nala?**

Kaa exclaimed, "He'sssssss sssssssstill alive!"

"You're surprised! Did you see what he had to go through, throughout that whole scene?" Khan noted. Jafar replied, "I'm surprised his talons didn't get stuck on the log when he went down the waterfall."

Hades changed the subject, "So, their plan worked. I'm guessing the next scene is where they're gonna die."

Scar whispered, "Don't hold your breath."

Zira said to herself, "If only they did."

* * *

Someone sat in a room watching the villains. He sighed, "I'm afraid they're all gonna die. Should i just stop this?"

A man behind him, who appeared to be a butler said, "It's up to you, sir. After all, it's not like they're gonna come after you. They only know you as The Voice."

The "Voice" played around with a hat that he had in his hand. It appeared to be Claude Frollo's hat. He concluded, "You're right! I should keep going. Maybe they'll get the message, especially the ones with dark...secrets."

He directed his attention towards Scar. He laughed silently. "You'll reveal it soon, or you'll be fed to the hyenas."

Right when he said that, a bunch of growling and banging was heard in a closet. He chuckled again, and continued watching the villains.

* * *

**It seems like The Voice has a little trick up his sleeve. Not only are the villains supposed to figure out there faults, but now they're supposed to reveal a dark secret. Now it's a definite fact they'll all die. Who knows? Well, i know. You guys don't, unfortunately. I guess, The Voice is a little evil. Here are the votes.**

_The Emperor's New Groove- 2_**  
**

_Aladdin- 4_

_The Lion King 2- 7_

_Hercules- 1_

_Beauty and the Beast- 6_

_Sleeping Beauty- 3_

_Peter Pan- 1_

**If you haven't voted yet, please vote in your review. Please Review!**_  
_


	7. Stupid Army

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, too many things to work on. I'm also sorry that there aren't many villain comments on this chapter, it's because i didn't know what to say really. Anyway, let's get to the comments.**

**Mykklaw: Yeah, the "Voice" will be revealed at the end. Well it all depends on if people from The Eliminator, don't take this story down first. Or someone doesn't report this story. I hope that doesn't happen. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

**blackraven88: At least someone's voting for Hercules and Peter Pan now. I guess there are just other better choices. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**TheDisnerd: That really is a random vote, it also sucks because i haven't seen 101 Dalmatians. But, i'll still put your vote down. Sorry, that there isn't much villain comments now. I promise there will be more next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: You hate Lion King songs! Aww, that sucks. Wait! You have to at least like Be Prepared, right? You at least like that song. On a side note, I can't wait to see another chapter of Morder Mansion. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kegusaran 14: I don't understand how Scar was whiny through the movie. Trust me, i have seen the movie like 800 times and not once have i seen Scar whine. The other characters whined, but not him. The other characters i don't really give a crap about. But, i just don't get the Scar whining thing. Can you please explain? Enjoy!**

**Doctor Brittana Banana Who: Of course i'll put in the Little Mermaid. Also, since the way your Username is, are you a fan of Doctor Who? Or is that a coincidence? Please answer. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shadow Realm's demonic kitty: Interesting username. I'm glad you like my story so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**SlideshowJazz1: Well, Lion King 2 is now in the lead. I guess, i can understand how some people can not like Lion King 2. I liked it but, i'm not crazy about it. I'll make sure to put your vote down for Emperor's New Groove and Beauty and The Beast. Sorry, i didn't update sooner, enjoy.**

**Blitz ss shepherd: Thanks for shortening your name, i guess. I don't know why, but i feel guilty that you shorten you name. But, i'm glad you like the story. Also, SCAR DOES RULE! Enjoy the story!**

**Cornflower Ariel: Yeah, i know Kronk isn't much of a villain, well he isn't a villain at all. But, i just thought he'd be fun to put in. Sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Bearybeary: ****I think that's my 2nd favorite part of the whole movie! 1st favo****r****i****te Be Prepared of course. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Guest: Yeah, i would never abandon this story. Your right, they aren't all gonna die. I think everyone kind of already knows that Hades is gonna survive. Like you said, he's already dead. Then again, who knows how much power the "Voice" has. I know, that Kronk isn't evil, i just think he'd be really funny to put in. I'll put your vote down for Lion King 2. Enjoy.**

**31 favs, 23 alerts, and 74 reviews! Yay! I can't wait to hit 100 reviews. I'll be so happy! I'd probably die from a heart attack and then get revived because, i don't want this to end yet. Awkward.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**{Camera changes to Simba and Nala making their way away from Zazu. They are laughing.}**

**Simba: All right, it worked!**

**Nala: We lost 'im.**

**Simba: {Arrogantly} I... am a genius.**

Clayton quipped, "Arrogance, now I can see the resemblance with you two, Scar."

Scar remained silent. It's not like he can do anything anyway. Well, at least he'll enjoy seeing Clayton's death. If he survives his own, which is gonna be impossible.

**Nala: Hey, Genius, it was my idea.**

**Simba: Yeah, but I pulled it off.**

**Nala: With me!**

**Simba: Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!**

**{Simba jumps at Nala; they tussle quickly. Nala ends on top and  
pins Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.}**

**Nala: Ha. Pinned ya.**

**Simba: {Annoyed} Hey, lemme up.**

**{Nala turned away smiling. Simba looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}**

**Nala: Pinned ya again.**

**{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.}**

**Simba: This is it. We made it.**

**{They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}**

**Simba and Nala: Whoa!**

**Nala: It's really creepy.**

**Simba: Yeah... Isn't it great?**

**Nala: {Relishing her naughtiness}  
We could get in big trouble.**

**Simba: {Enjoying it also} I know, huh.**

**Nala: {Looking at the skull}  
I wonder if its brains are still in there.**

**Simba: {Walking towards the skull}  
There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.**

**{Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.}**

Almost everyone jumped at Zazu popping up out of nowhere. Others knew he'd come sooner or later.

**Zazu: The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.**

**Simba: Aw, man.**

**Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands.**

**Simba: Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh.**

**Zazu: {Poking Simba in the nose}  
That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger.**

**{Simba has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}  
Simba: Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!**

**{Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.}**

**Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?**

**Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?**

**Ed: {Crazy laughter}  
{They circle around the cubs and Zazu.}**

**Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!**

**Zazu: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...**

**Shenzi: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you.  
{Peering close into the camera}  
You're Mufasa's little stooge.**

**Zazu: I, madam, am the king's majordomo.**

**Banzai: {Looking at Simba}  
And that would make you...?**

**Simba: The future king.**

**Shenzi: Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?**

**Simba: Puh. You can't do anything to me.**

**Zazu: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.**

**Simba: But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers.**

**Zazu: {Aside, surreptitiously, to Simba}  
Ix-nay on the oopid-stay...**

**Banzai: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!"**

**Zazu: {Harried} My, my, my. Look at the sun.  
{Starts to try to hasten the cubs away}  
It's time to go!**

**Shenzi: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner.**

**Banzai: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around!  
{In the background}  
Get it? Lion around!  
{laughs}**

**Shenzi: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?  
{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}**

**Shenzi: What? Ed? What is it?**

**Banzai: {Looking where Ed is pointing}  
Hey, did we order this dinner to go?**

**Shenzi: No. Why?**

**Banzai: 'Cause there it goes!**

**{Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit.  
Quick camera jump showing Zazu being caught in mid-flight.}**

Jafar questioned, "You used **them** as your army?"

Scar took a deep breath and nodded. He said, "It wasn't really the best idea."

Iago retorted, "It's not like you've have any great ideas anyway."

Scar was getting ready to pounce at Iago. Hades sent him a look that read 'It ain't worth it'. So, he sat back down in his seat, clearly pissed.

**Nala: Did we lose 'em?**

**Simba: I think so. Where's Zazu?  
{Camera switch. The hyenas have Zazu near a steam vent. Banzai is holding the bird.}**

**Banzai: The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler.  
{He walks Zazu to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}**

**Zazu: Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler.  
{It shoots him off in a puff of steam and the hyenas start laughing hysterically}**

**Simba: {Now near the hyenas}  
Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?**

"That'ssssssssss never a good thing to ssssssssay." Kaa pointed out.

**Shenzi: Like... you?**

**Simba: Oops.**

**{The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind  
them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}**

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: BOO! {Laughter}**

"Okay, how many jumpscares are in this movie?" Hook asked.

Zira put her paw to her chin. She said, "I'm pretty sure that's it."

He thought that wasn't the whole truth, but he's just gonna have to figure it out for himself. Hades whispered to Hook, "It's not that big of a scare if you ask me."

"Yes, but you're always in the Underworld. I'm pretty sure you've seen worse. Meanwhile, I'm in Never Land, and the worst thing seen was-" He got interrupted by Hades. He joked, "Tick-Tock the crocodile."

He just rolled his eyes at the god. They didn't say anything else and went back to watching.

**{The hyenas chase the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}**

**Nala: Simba!**

**{Simba turns around and is horrified to see Nala slipping back down the pile.}**

**Nala: Aaaaiee!**

**{Simba runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escapes. Shenzi becomes enraged; the Hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.}**

**Banzai: {Entering the cave, taunting} Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.  
{Simba tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.}**

**Shenzi: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again...come on.**

**{Simba opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}**

Gaston said, "What the-"

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: Huh?!**

**{Mufasa charges the hyenas from camera left and  
knocks them about until they are cringing under him.}**

"Now that makes sense." He reassured.

**Shenzi: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.**

**Banzai: Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Mufasa: {Half roar} Silence!**

**Banzai: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.**

**Shenzi: Calm down. We're really sorry.**

**Mufasa: If you ever come near my son again...**

**Shenzi: Oh this is... this is your son?!**

Facilier exclaimed, "So, what would happen if they go near his son?"

"Well, obviously they'd probably get killed. There's no need for him to finish." Maleficent replied.

**Banzai: Oh, your son?**

**Shenzi: Did you know that?**

**Banzai: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?**

**Shenzi: No! Of course not.**

**Banzai: No.**

**Shenzi and Banzai: Ed?**

**Ed: {Stupidly nods yes}**

All of the villains face palmed at Ed's stupidity.

**{Mufasa roars}**

**Banzai: Toodles!**

**{With a gunshot sound they disappear. Zazu lights in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.}**

**Simba: {Approaching his father} Dad, I...**

**Mufasa: You deliberately disobeyed me.**

**Simba: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.**

**Mufasa: {Stern} Let's go home.  
{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.}**

**Nala: {Whispering} I thought you were very brave.**

**{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Scar, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.}**

"Well, I can tell you were pissed." Facilier said. Scar replied, "Excruciatingly."

Sykes said, "Thing just got real between Mufasa and his kid."

* * *

**Again, i want to apologize for the wait. Too busy. But, everyone gets busy at times, i guess. I'm glad this story is getting good reviews and views, you all are awesome! Next chapter will come up quicker i promise, and if i'm lying may i be ripped apart by cute hamsters. That'll take a very long time, but i assure you it'll be very painful and ticklish. Here are the votes:**

_Peter Pan- 2_**  
**

_Hercules- 2_

_Lion King 2- 8_

_Beauty and The Beast- 8_

_101 Dalmatians- 1_

_Little Mermaid- 1_

_Emperor's New Groove- 3_

_Sleeping Beauty- 3_

_Aladdin- 4_

**Please vote, if you haven't. Please review!**_  
_


	8. Important Note

**I just know i'm gonna lose alerts and favs for this story, but i'm putting A Villain's Review on hold. I'm very sorry, but i'm having a hard time putting up chapters for ALL of my stories. Well, except the ones that are completed. I'm just having major writers block and i don't want to abandon any stories. I don't know about you guys, but i hate it when authors stories, especially if it's around a good part, which is kind of what i'm doing. Sorry. I may also have to put Be Careful What You Wish For on hold. Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have put up so many stories. I mean, i've tried different ways with getting rid of Writer's Block, but it's too hard. Like, i'll write some new stories down on paper just to get rid of the idea, but then i just want to post up the new story. So, once again i'm really sorry, but this story and maybe a few others will be put on hold, at least until i can think of good chapters. Every writer/author gets Writer's Block once in a while, right? I hope you guys aren't mad at me. ****Also, if any of you have any advice to getting rid of Writer's Block, please tell me.**** Just to get this out of the way, NO I'M NOT TROLLING! **

**Thank You!**


	9. THEY'RE BACK!

**A/N: I DID IT! YES! YES! YES! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY...YOU JUST DON'T KNOW! Okay, let me contain my excitement for a bit. First of all, I want to thank all of you for being so patient, and keeping those follows and favs. You all are so awesome! I also want to say that i'm really happy that i updated and i'm hoping that i don't end up making you guys (and girls) wait so long. I'm really sorry about that. One more thing i like to say is: YES 100 REVIEWS! Should I count those? I don't know, but I don't care. I AM SO HAPPY THAT I MADE 100 REVIEWS! I _have_ to thank you guys (and girls) again! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Alright, let's get to the reviews. BTW: These are reviews from Chapter 7, so don't be upset if you don't see your review.**

**SideshowJazz1: All the movies that I have are going to be shown. I absolutely promise that. Even if people won't vote for them, they will still be shown. It's just the ones that have the most votes will be shown next. Also, you CAN vote again, it just can't be for the exact same thing. Anyway, i hope the villains are entertaining in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Dreamer-3471121: Thanks for voting for The Little Mermaid. Not many seem to be voting for that for some odd reason. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Bearybeary: Before i get into your comment, i want to say i love you guest name. It's really cute! Okay, anyway, I actually didn't feel bad for Zazu. I never really liked him in the first place. He's just too annoying for me. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Mykklaw: Well, Simba isn't screwed, yet. Actually, he never gets screwed. WHY DO THE HEROES ALWAYS WIN!? Sorry about that. I kind of typed this chapter fast- if you say 2 or 3 hours is fast-so i hope the villains are still entertaining. Please enjoy!**

**NicNack4U: Yay, i finally updated. I will definitely put both of your votes down and i hope to see you review again. By the way, what does Nic Nack even mean? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Enjoy!**

**Lustig Morder: You haven't updated in a while, are you okay? Then again, i haven't updated either. Also, Be Prepared is more than just a good song...it's a VILLAIN SONG! So it's awesome! At least of course, a Lion King fanatic like me would think so. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

**kegusaran 14: I just don't remember him whining, sure he was being childish at times, but he never really whined. Also, how would he be a great leader, if he carried the burden that he killed his own brother? I mean, that's enough to drive a person mad. Which, that kind of was the point. I don't know, i really don't feel like arguing about this anymore. Also, i like Shere Khan AND Scar. So, i don't know which is better. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**GeminiGemelo: THAT'S NOT FAIR! How about this, we get to time share on holidays. Is that good? Also, Nala isn't _that_ bad! Is she? Anyway, i wish they kept that scene in the movie. Sure, he almost raped her, but...who cares? Just cover the kids eyes when it comes up, plus it wasn't that bad. You have voted already, but that's fine. As long as it wasn't for the same thing. Enjoy!**

**blackraven88: It's a good thing that you're always voting, especially on the ones that aren't getting many votes. I don't know why i would want to pick bad choices for movies, then again, not everyone would like the choices i've made. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**CityCat: Thank you so much. To be honest, i didn't really know who to start with. So, i decided to start with the most despicable villain, i think Frollo was the first villain that i genuinely hated because, he hated Quasi just because of ****t****he way he looked. And what sucks is that he is the most realistic villain, there's a Frollo out there. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**kumori ryuujin: I actually have thought about doing Mulan, but for some weird reason i didn't think about putting it down as a choice. I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, please enjoy this waited chapter everyone!**

* * *

**{Camera switches to out on the savannah. The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between.}**

**Mufasa: {Still stern} Zazu?**

**Zazu: {Flying forward and lighting in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing}  
Yes, sire?**

**Mufasa: {Stern}  
Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.**

**{The camera views the cubs. Simba crouches lower in  
the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs.}**

**Zazu: Come, Nala. Simba...  
{puts his wings on Simba's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat}  
Good luck.**

Cruella informed, "I don't care how much luck you give someone, these types of situations always turns out horrid."

Ursula joked, "Is that what your hairstylist said?"

A few snickers came from the villains, but Cruella wasn't too amused, she didn't want to show it though. All she did was fluff her beautiful black and white hair.

**{Zazu and Nala leave. The camera view is of Simba in the foreground with Mufasa facing away from the camera in the background.}**

**Mufasa: {Calling, still very stern, not looking at Simba}  
Simba!  
{The word reverberates in the night air.}**

**{Simba slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. Simba steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the paw print of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Simba. [It also comes across that Simba has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. -BT] Simba is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward. Mufasa thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}**

**Mufasa: Simba, I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Simba: {Very quietly and sadly} I know.**

**Mufasa: {Continuing}  
You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed  
me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!**

**Simba: {Bordering on crying, voice cracks}  
I was just trying to be brave like you.**

**Mufasa: I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba...  
being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.**

**Simba: But you're not scared of anything.**

**Mufasa: I was today.**

**Simba: {Disbelieving} You were?**

**Mufasa: Yes...  
{bends down close to Simba}  
I thought I might lose you.**

**Simba: Oh.  
{Lightening slightly}  
I guess even kings get scared, huh?**

**Mufasa: Mm-hmm.**

**Simba: {Whispering conspiratorially}  
But you know what?**

**Mufasa: {Whispering back} What?**

**Simba: I think those hyenas were even scareder.**

**Mufasa: {Gentle laugh}  
'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.  
{Mufasa has bent down. He picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie.}**

"Kids can just get away with anything these days," Hades complained. Jafar remembered something that Hades once told. He put out, "Well then again, your father _did_ try to kill you. If anything, I think the last thing you wanted to do was be anywhere near him."

Hades stated his agreement in silence, for some weird he forgot that. Then again, he was just born when that happened. Zira smirked and leered, "What's wrong Hades? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have it?" He retorted. Zira rose to her paws and got ready to attack, but stopped when Scar put his foreleg in front of her, she just growled and sat back down in her seat.

**Simba: Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!  
{Music rises as Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while.}**

**Simba: Oh, come here...  
{as Mufasa runs away}  
Hah! Gotcha!**

**{They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head}**

**Simba: Dad?**

**Mufasa: Hmm?**

**Simba: We're pals, right?**

**Mufasa: {Gentle laugh} Right.**

**Simba: And we'll always be together, right?**

**Mufasa: {Sitting up, Simba now on his shoulder}  
Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.**

**Simba: {Awed} Really?**

**Mufasa: Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.**

**{Camera switches from stars to Hyena cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear Banzai's voice and eventually see Banzai and Ed together with Shenzi to the side.}**

**Banzai: Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week!  
{We notice numerous scratches on Banzai's rear}**

**Ed: {Laughs}**

**Banzai: It's not funny, Ed.**

**Ed: {Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse}**

**Banzai: Hey, shut up!**

**Ed: {CANNOT stop laughing. Banzai tackles Ed; they start fighting.}**

**Shenzi: Will you knock it off!  
{Banzai stops. Ed continues, biting himself in the leg.}**

**Banzai: Well, he started it!**

**Shenzi: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.**

**Banzai: {With drool dangling from his mouth}  
Man, I hate dangling.**

Maleficent sarcastically said, "Well isn't that charming."

**Shenzi: Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.**

**Banzai: Yeah. Man, I hate lions.**

**Shenzi: So pushy.**

**Banzai: And hairy.**

**Shenzi: And stinky.**

**Banzai: And man, are they...**

**Shenzi and Banzai: UuuugLY! {laughter}**

Both Gaston and Cruella echoed, "You're telling me."

Of course, Scar and Zira heard them, but they chose to take the high road and ignore their insulting comments. Plus, once the movies are all done with and _if _they survive, they can just kill them later. If not that, they can enjoy watching their demise.

**Scar: {From his perch we saw in the Hyena chase}  
Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.**

**Banzai: Ohh.  
{relieved from the surprise}  
Oh, Scar, it's just you.**

**Shenzi: We were afraid it was somebody important.**

**Banzai: Yeah, you know, like Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: Yeah.**

**Scar: I see.**

**Banzai: Now that's power.**

**Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.**

**Banzai: Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: {Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.**

**Banzai: Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: Ooooh!**

**Banzai: Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa!**

**Shenzi: {Builds up hysterical laughter}  
...Oooh! It tingles me.**

Despite that the act was really childish; a few villains actually thought that was actually pretty amusing, well excluding Scar, who thought that they were being…well idiots.

**Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Banzai: Not you Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.**

**Scar: {Sarcastic} Charmed.**

**Shenzi: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.**

**Banzai: Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat,  
Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?**

**Scar: I don't think you really deserve this.  
{Holds out a zebra haunch.}  
I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you.  
{Drops leg to Hyenas}  
And you couldn't even dispose of them.**

**{**Start Intro fade-in on "Be Prepared" **}**

**Shenzi: {Chewing with full mouth}  
Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar.**

**Banzai: Yeah. What are we supposed to do-  
{swallow} kill Mufasa?**

**Scar: Precisely.**

**{The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly.}**

Facilier rubbed his temples and commented, "Those hyenas get dumber by the minute."

**{Three-top flutter to coincide with Scar's leaps down to the Hyenas.}**

**{Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas  
into the camera over the opening bit of the song}**

**Scar:  
{Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg}**

**I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention**

**{He angrily swats the bone away; Ed comes to abrupt attention}**

**My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
{Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out}  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares**

**{Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Scar turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.}**

**{In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**

"You know lions are brave, if they can strut around a cave like no one is watching, especially in a gay matter," Khan stated and grinned in Scar's direction. Once again, Scar took the high road.

**Shenzi:  
And where do we feature?**

**Scar: {Grabbing Shenzi's cheek}  
Just listen to teacher**

**{Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}**

**I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared**

**{Scar leaps up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}**

**Be prepared!**

**{The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}**

**{Spoken}  
Banzai: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?**

**Scar: For the death of the king.**

**Banzai: Why? Is he sick?**

Yzma asked, "That sick thing actually sounds like a good idea. I know you started a stampede and all. But, wouldn't it have been easier just to poison Mufasa? If you think about it, that probably would have saved you trouble."

He answered, "I needed to get rid of the cub as well. Plus, someone would've noticed that someone had slipped poison in the king's food, although I don't think you should be talking about good plans. Your poison plan wasn't really _successful_, now was it, Yzma?"

"If anything, that was Kronk's fault," She pointed out. Kronk said, "Well, I keep telling you to label everything. I mean, everything looks the same."

"Shut up, Kronk," Yzma concluded.

**{Scar grabs Banzai by the throat}  
Scar: No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.  
{Dropping Banzai back onto the floor}**

**Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**Shenzi (and then Banzai): {Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai}  
No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

**Scar: Idiots! There will be a king!**

**Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh...**

**Scar: I will be king! ...Stick with me  
{triumphant, toothy grin},  
and you'll never go hungry again!**

**Shenzi and Banzai: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**{Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows.}  
All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!**

Shan Yu exclaimed, "I knew you lived with hyenas, but _this_ is ridiculous!"

**{Full song again}**

**{Scar's army of hyenas is goose-stepping across the floor  
of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}**

**Hyenas: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

**Scar:  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
{Motions a slice across the neck}  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena}  
You won't get a sniff without me!**

Unknowingly, a few of the villains actually jumped when Scar yelled.

**{That hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice. Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone. The parenthetical parts are the hyenas' counterpoint singing}**

**So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!) {rear ends punctuating}  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!**

**All (Even Ed, who can be heard growling and snarling an approximation of the lines):  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!**

**{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. Scar and the hyenas are laughing evilly.}**

Hook asked, "I need to know, how did you get down from there?"

* * *

**I can't be the only one who has thought about that. C'mon! Anyway, i want to apologize once again for the long hiatus. But, i just wanted to make sure the idea i had was good and nothing was bad like or the humor was getting distasteful. I hope everything on this chapter is fine and the comments were fine. Also if you haven't voted yet please do, or if you have don't vote for the same thing. Here are the votes now:**

_Peter Pan- 2_

_Hercules- 2_

_Lion King 2- 9_

_Beauty and the Beast- 9_

_101 Dalmatians- 1_

_Little Mermaid- 3_

_Emperor's New Groove- 3_

_Sleeping Beauty- 3_

_Aladdin- 5_

_Mulan- 1_

**Man, I wonder if Beauty and the Beast or Lion King 2 will be next. I guess that all depends on what gets the most votes. Anyway, please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters or scripts.**


End file.
